1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a technology for improving a contrast of a display while reducing the number of light sources of a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-286627 discloses a liquid crystal display device including a direct type backlight unit. In the above liquid crystal display device, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light sources of the backlight unit. The LEDs are arranged in matrix over the entire of the backlight unit. Further, the above backlight unit curries out area control for the LEDs, for the purpose of improvement in contrast of the display. That is, a liquid crystal panel is sectioned into a plurality of partial areas, and the luminance of the LEDs is controlled for each of the partial areas.